silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Variety 2
is the forty-first season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2 Next: Survivor: Arklay Mountains Twists *'Theme:' Classical Composers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, & Pretty Little Liars *Variety *Tribe Switch + Mutiny *One Returnee Per Tribe *Geass Idol - The holder of this idol can use it to control another player's vote. It must be played before voting commences. *Battle of the Genders Castaways Season Summary Three tribes arrived on the Gulf of Mexico to compete in the second Variety season. The Composers tribe: Frédéric Chopin, George Frideric Handel, Johann Sebastian Bach, Ludwig van Beethoven, and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. The Liars tribe: Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings. The Rangers tribe: Billy Cranston, Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Ann Hart, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor. Upon meeting their host, Luke P, three returning players that would be joining the tribes were revealed. Each were strong players that failed to do well in their original season due to matters out of their control. The first was Lelouch Lamperouge, known for dominating his tribe to avenge his loved one's elimination, only for this to backfire when most of his tribe turned on him immediately at the merge. He joined the male Composers tribe. The second was Stevie Nicks, known for her extreme charisma and manipulations that carried her through the beginning of the game, only for her allies to completely betray her and vote her out unanimously early in the merge. She joined the female Liars tribe. The final one was Tak, known for silently controlling the minority alliance of her season and causing votes to go exactly her way until a fatal move that resulted in her allies being picked off, ultimately ending with her. She joined the mixed Rangers tribe. With this, the cast was complete and headed to their respective tribes. With the old age of most of its members, Lelouch took instant charge of the Composers, keeping everyone in check. He created his first core alliance with Frédéric and Ludwig, but made side-alliances with George and Johann. On the Liars, everyone started to disagree when Aria and Spencer openly argued on who should lead the tribe. Lines were quickly drawn between Emily and Hanna (Aria's supporters) against Alison and Stevie (Spencer's supporters). On the Rangers, everyone started working together under Jason's command. However, Kimberly attempted to form an early girl's alliance with Tak and Trini. When the first Immunity challenge came, the Composers and Liars came out victorious, while the Rangers fell short due to Zack's communication failure. Kimberly intended to vote out the loudest one, Jason, bringing in Billy and Zack to help out. However, both of them reported back to Jason, who in turn went after Kimberly. Wanting to avoid a tie, Tak flipped to Jason's side and eliminated Kimberly. This left Trini at the bottom. The Liars and Composers then secured another Immunity win, but Billy and Zack began to target each other believing the other was not pulling their weight. This forced Jason to strike a deal with Trini, as the two of them joined Zack and eliminated Billy, but Tak still voted Zack. Following another tragic loss, Tak and Zack were forced to vote each other, but Zack was unanimously eliminated. With only three people left, the Rangers tribe was in bad shape. To keep himself safe, Jason went searching for an idol, and found a Geass Idol - one that can force any one person to vote whoever he wants them to at Tribal Council. The Rangers then won a much-needed reward along with the Composers, allowing them to share a meal together. During this, Tak told fellow returnee Lelouch that she was next if they lost, so Lelouch promised to take care of her after a tribe switch. The two tribes, now rejuvenated, were able to win Immunity. On Liars, Emily started gunning for Alison, who was too abrasive. With Emily calling the shots, Spencer's alliance went after her. Aria and Emily voted Alison, but their ally Hanna made a fatal mistake when she forgot who to vote and voted Stevie. This resulted in Emily's elimination, allowing Spencer to take over the tribe. Her reign wasn't long, though, as a tribe switch occurred the very next day. The Rangers tribe was disbanded. The new Composers were Alison, George, Hanna, Jason, Johann, Lelouch, and Spencer. The new Liars were Aria, Frédéric, Ludwig, Stevie, Tak, Trini, and Wolfgang. The Liars won reward, giving them starting supplies going into a new tribe. Lelouch instantly brought George and Johann together, wanting to keep his tribe intact at all costs. Spencer also brought Alison and Hanna together, but Lelouch was able to charm Hanna into aligning with him. On the Liars, Frédéric brought Ludwig and Wolfgang together to take over the tribe. Stevie and Tak, both being returnees, created their own alliance and brought Trini in as the third. With Liars winning Immunity, the Composers had to put a plan into action. With George being a louder voice than Lelouch, Spencer assumed that he was leading the Composers and plotted to vote him out. But Lelouch assured Hanna that she would be safe with him, setting his target on the highly charismatic Alison. Hanna and Jason joined up with him and eliminated Alison. This left Spencer terrified and alone, forcing her to scramble to convince Hanna and Jason to rejoin her. The Liars did manage to win the next reward, but came short at Immunity. Fearing for her security, Trini started searching for the idol and successfully found it. The girls talked to Aria about voting Ludwig, but Aria saw him as a father figure and reported this to the Composers alliance, who took aim at Trini. Trini used her Geass Idol to make Frédéric vote Ludwig, but Aria and Tak flipped and eliminated Trini. This left Stevie betrayed and on the bottom. Eighteen days in; Aria, Frédéric, George, Hanna, Jason, Johann, Lelouch, Ludwig, Spencer, Stevie, Tak, and Wolfgang merged into one tribe. Lelouch proposed that the tribe be named Brittania, after his home country and proper surname, which everyone agreed to. The entire Composers tribe united, but everyone else feared them. Lelouch then won the first individual Immunity, and decided that he wanted Jason out for being his biggest threat. Tak, remembering Lelouch's promise, joined up with him. She also convinced Stevie to rejoin her and vote Jason, while Jason fought to keep himself in by going after Hanna, who he felt was an easy target. This caused Hanna and her rejoined alliance with Aria and Spencer to also go after Jason. In a shocking twist, Jason did not play his idol and was unanimously eliminated. Aria then won a private reward, but George claimed Immunity. Feeling that Lelouch was garnering too much power, Johann plotted with the Composers to vote out Tak, as Lelouch was too liked to target. George told Lelouch about this, prompting Lelouch to pit the entire tribe against the backstabbing Johann. Becoming the first member of the Jury, Johann was unanimously voted out. In a team-based reward challenge; Aria, Lelouch, Spencer, Tak, and Wolfgang came out the winners. They all bonded, as Spencer proposed that they align to become the final six. Lelouch and Wolfgang accepted, but secretly intended to stay loyal to the Composers. Stevie managed to win Immunity, as Lelouch planned to blindside Spencer, who was being too strategic. He convinced Stevie to join him and the Composers, but Tak wanted to stay loyal to Spencer's alliance proposal. As such, Lelouch started Operation Scatter with intent on scattering the votes to make sure no one saw Spencer's blindside coming and interrupted it. The Composers convinced Spencer to vote Frédéric, Aria to vote Ludwig, Hanna to vote Wolfgang, and Tak to vote Hanna. The plan went exactly as intended, and Spencer was eliminated in a head-scratching 6-1-1-1-1 vote. Aria, Hanna, and Tak knew they could no longer trust Lelouch and started up the "Zero Resistance" (Zero being Lelouch's nickname) with intent to eliminate Lelouch. The final nine then attended a food auction, where they all bought letters from home, Frédéric bought a clue to the idol, and Ludwig bought an advantage in the next Immunity challenge. With the clue, Frédéric successfully found the Geass Idol. With the advantage, Ludwig successfully won Immunity. With Stevie proving to be more and more of a challenge threat, Lelouch planned to blindside her, setting up a rumor that they were targeting Hanna. Taking the bait, Aria decided to give in and vote Hanna with Stevie. However, Hanna and Tak went to Lelouch to beg for mercy, knowing they could not overpower his alliance. He convinced the girls to vote Stevie with him and Stevie was voted out. Aria was left confused. Frédéric, Hanna, Lelouch, and Tak won a team reward challenge, leaving Aria alone with George, Ludwig, and Wolfgang. She tried to turn them on Lelouch and vote him out, only for him to win the next Immunity. Knowing Lelouch was going to win if something wasn't done, Frédéric met up with Aria, Hanna, and Tak to vote out his seemingly closest ally Ludwig. He told George and Wolfgang about the plan, but both went back to Lelouch. Angered by Frédéric's betrayal, he became the next target of the Composers. The votes at Tribal were locked in a tie of four votes Frédéric and four votes Ludwig. A revote took place, where Aria and Hanna flipped their votes to eliminate Frédéric, believing going against Lelouch was a futile effort. This left the girls devastated, especially Tak, knowing there was nothing they could do to escape their impending doom. At the reward challenge, Aria was not picked for a team. Hanna, Ludwig, and Wolfgang's team was victorious, allowing Lelouch to work with magic on Aria at camp. With Ludwig winning Immunity, Aria, Hanna, and Tak saw the perfect opportunity to strike Lelouch. Their plan failed, as the Composers eliminated Hanna. Lelouch, Ludwig, and Wolfgang won a reward challenge, allowing Aria and Tak an attempt to convince George to join them. Tak assures him "If you don't turn against Lelouch, you will not win." Ludwig obtained another Immunity win, but Tak saw targeting Lelouch as futile. This caused her to flip to the Composers, eliminating Aria unanimously. In the season finale, George, Lelouch, Ludwig, Tak, and Wolfgang were all playing their hardest to get on everyone's good side. When Tak won Immunity, the Composers were forced to turn on each other for the first time. With each swearing loyalty to Lelouch, George went after Ludwig while Ludwig and Wolfgang went after George. Knowing Ludwig would be his biggest competition, Lelouch sided with George to vote him. To shake things up, Tak voted Wolfgang and tied the votes. In the revote, Tak joined Lelouch in eliminating Ludwig, taking the second biggest threat out of the game. The final four walked through the Rites of Passage and took on the Final Immunity Challenge. In a surprising turn of events, George came out the winner. The plan was set in stone to vote out Tak, but she proclaimed that she would cast her useless vote for the person she thinks will win the game. Her vote went to Wolfgang, who had been so quiet the whole time and had no blood on his hands. Despite this, Tak was eliminated. As the final three, George, Lelouch, and Wolfgang rejoiced and celebrated on the final day. After trashing the camp and going into Final Tribal Council, the finalists faced the Jury. Lelouch was bashed for being aggressive and evil, while George and Wolfgang were bashed for being mere pawns to Lelouch. The Jury cast their votes for the winner, which were read months later in Chicago, Illinois. With only one vote, Wolfgang landed in third place. The winner came down to either George or Lelouch, as Lelouch was crowned the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Variety 2. The Game